


Snowball Fight

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The boys decide to have a snowball fight on a snow day, and Alex takes things a bit too far.
Kudos: 4





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set in their freshman year of high school!

“I feel like snow days were a lot more fun when we were kids, it’s nice not having school, but it doesn’t feel as exciting,” Jack said as he played a racing game with Zack, Rian and Alex.  
“I agree, I feel like we did more with these days as kids,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, like, we’d get that adrenaline rush when it was announced that school would be canceled, then we’d sled and play outside,” Rian added.  
“I really liked sledding, but I couldn’t tell you where a sled would be in this house now,” Alex stated.  
“That sucks. I wish we could do something aside from watch TV and play video games,” Zack replied.  
“Guys, we can! We can go build a snow man or something! We can try to relive our childhoods and do something outside!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Jack has a good point, and you do have a big backyard, Alex, I think we should do what Jack suggested!” Rian stated.  
“That is a great idea, let’s get our jackets and gloves!” Alex exclaimed. The four of them got up and put on their winter gear, then followed Alex out to his backyard.  
“What should we do?” Alex asked his friends once they were outside.  
“Should we try to build a snowman like Jack suggested?” Zack asked.  
“I guess,” Alex replied, trailing off some.  
“What, do you not want to?” Jack asked his friend.   
“It just seemed kind of lame to me, but if you guys all want to, then let’s do it,” Alex decided.  
“I didn’t think it was lame,” Jack mumbled, feeling a bit hurt by Alex’s comment. The four of them tried their best to roll balls of snow into different sizes, then met in the middle of the yard once they were finished with their balls.  
“I feel like that was easier when we were kids,” Rian said, laughing some.  
“Honestly, I feel the same, but I think we did pretty well!” Zack exclaimed. They tried to stack their balls on top of each other, and Jack’s was supposed to go on top, since he wanted to make the head. When he went to stack it, he tripped over his foot, and slammed the ball, causing the other three to break apart.  
“Damn it, you ruined it, Jack! After all of our hard work!” Alex said, unintentionally sounding a bit upset.  
“I didn’t mean to,” Jack said, feeling badly about what he’d done.  
“It’s okay, we can do something else. Do you have any ideas, Zack?” Rian asked, sensing the tension between Alex and Jack.  
“Well, I’m not really sure, the only think that comes to mind is sledding,” Zack replied.  
“Wait, I just thought of something! Maybe a snowball fight?” Rian suggested.  
“I’m down for that, let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed with a smile.  
“Cool! What do you say, Jack?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Jack replied.  
“Teams or no teams?” Rian continued.  
“No teams, I don’t think it’s as fun with them,” Alex replied.  
“Sounds good. Everyone get behind something that could be a shield, three, two, one, go!” Zack exclaimed. The four of them quickly split up, getting behind things that could block them from being hit.   
Alex found a tree that was kind of hidden, so he could hit others easily, but avoid being hit from most angles. Rian went behind a different tree, Zack went behind a side of the house, and Jack was behind a trash can.   
Jack stood to try and hit Rian, but before he could even throw his snowball, Alex had managed to hit him.  
“Hell yeah, I got you, Jack!” Alex exclaimed. Changing his target, Jack threw his snowball at Alex, and ended up missing by a lot, making Alex laugh hysterically.   
“You missed by so much! Dude, you should get your eyes checked or something, because that was way off!” Alex yelled, still laughing. Zack went to throw a snowball at Alex but was hit by Rian first.  
“Oh shit!” Zack said with a laugh. Alex noticed that Jack wasn’t paying attention to him again, so he threw another snowball at Jack, hitting him significantly harder this time.  
“Fuck, that hurt! Don’t throw so hard, Alex,” Jack requested.  
“Dude, it’s just snow, don’t be so sensitive!” Alex said back. The four of them continued their snowball fight, and Rian and Zack could tell that Jack was getting pissed at Alex, since he kept taunting Jack, and was mostly targeting him.   
Eventually, Alex threw another snowball at Jack, hitting him vey hard and in the face. The cold of the snow mixed with the pain from being hit made Jack start to tear up some. Jack winced and held his face, and Zack and Rian immediately stopped what they were doing, sensing the anger and frustration building up in their friend.  
“Alex, I said to not throw that hard! That hit me in the fucking face!” Jack exclaimed, still in quite a bit of pain.  
“Jack, chill out, it’s snow, it’s not going to kill you,” Alex said, starting to laugh.  
“Oh, you think this is funny? Here, see just how hilarious it really is,” Jack said, full of anger. He made a big snowball and threw it, aiming for Alex’s head. Unfortunately, he ended up being way off like he had been earlier, and the snowball didn’t get anywhere close to Alex’s face, making Alex laugh even more.  
“Dude, don’t even try to hit my face, just try to aim in my general direction first. No wonder you made the trashcan your shield, because that’s what you are at this game!” Alex exclaimed, still laughing at himself. Deciding that he’d had enough, Jack turned around and went inside, saying absolutely nothing. Rian and Zack exchanged an awkward look before walking to the middle of the yard to meet up with Alex.  
“What the fuck did he go inside for? We weren’t even done with the game!” Alex stated, oblivious to what he’d done.  
“Dude, do you really not get it?” Rian asked, sounded surprised.  
“What is there to get?” Alex asked back.  
“I think you hurt his feelings,” Zack replied.  
“Hurt his feelings? I just made a few jokes, Jack knows that,” Alex replied, still confused.   
“Well, you’ve been a bit harsh with him today,” Rian pointed out.  
“How?” Alex continued.   
“Well, you told him that his snowman idea was lame, you gave him a hard time when he accidently ruined it, you hit him hard and made fun of him, and it seems like you hurt his face when the snowball you threw hit it,” Zack explained.  
“Do you guys really think he’s upset about all of that?” Alex asked.  
“Well, you know he gets kind of sensitive. And, all of that probably would’ve offended me, too, if I’m being honest,” Rian replied. Alex stopped to think, and he started to realize that his friends were right, and immediately started to feel badly about everything that he’d done.  
“Shit, I think you guys have a point, I have to go talk to him. I think I should do it alone, if you guys don’t mind,” Alex finally said.  
“That’s a good idea. We’ll find something to do until you two are okay again,” Zack replied.  
“Sounds good, I’ll be back,” Alex said, quickly going inside his house. Jack wasn’t in the living room, so Alex walked up to his room, and heard light cries coming from behind the door. He felt his heart break some, he didn’t mean to cause his friend so much pain, he really thought that he was just being funny.   
Alex took a deep breath before opening up the door, and walking in. Jack was sitting on Alex’s bed, still holding his face where Alex had hit it, and was lightly crying. Alex sat next to Jack, causing Jack to look over to him.  
“What do you want?” Jack asked in a harsh tone.  
“Jack, I’m really sorry about everything. I didn’t think you’d get so offended by what I was saying, and I really didn’t know how hard I was hitting you with the snowballs. I was being a dick, and I’m really sorry,” Alex stated.  
“I hate that I’m even so bothered by all of this. The four of us joke around a lot, this shouldn’t bother me so much. I guess I just get offended too easily,” Jack replied, starting to wipe away his tears.  
“Well, I should’ve taken that into account before saying anything. Honestly, I know you get offended easily, but I didn’t think it was that bad,” Alex admitted.  
“Yeah, sometimes I forget it, myself. I don’t think I’ve really told you this, but before we became friends, I was bullied some, and it really messed with my confidence, and, well, my ability to take a joke. I know that probably sounds stupid since it’s been a couple years, but it still messes with my head sometimes,” Jack explained.  
“Hey, that’s not stupid at all. I’m sure I’d feel the same if that happened to me. Also, I don’t think you’ve ever talked to me about that. I know it’s probably hard to talk about, but I thought that we’ve told each other everything, why not this?” Alex asked.  
“Because I was embarrassed by it. It destroyed my confidence for a while, and I’ve slowly been working on building it back up. Some days are harder than others, and I hate that it messes with me so much. Today has been one of those harder days for me,” Jack replied.   
“I don’t think you need to be embarrassed; I think that makes total sense. I wish that you would’ve told me about this, so I could’ve helped you deal with it, and so I’d know when to stop when it comes to joking around. I’m sorry that this is how I had to find out, but I’m glad I know now, you don’t have to deal with it alone anymore, assuming you’ll let me help you,” Alex replied, giving his friend a small smile.  
“I really appreciate you saying that. It was really tough for me then, and still is now, but having you to help on days that aren’t so great will be so nice. Do you think that we could not tell Rian and Zack yet? It’s not that I don’t trust them, I just don’t want a lot of people knowing right now, and I don’t think I can talk about it again for a bit,” Jack requested.  
“Of course, I won’t say a word about it to them,” Alex replied, Jack smiling now, too.  
“Thanks, Alex,” Jack replied.  
“Absolutely, and, I know I said this already, but I’m really sorry about earlier,” Alex stated.  
“Thank you, that means a lot. Sorry for overreacting some,” Jack replied.  
“I don’t think you did at all. Hey, do you want to go back downstairs and make some hot chocolate, and watch a movie with Rian and Zack? Hopefully, it’ll warm you up some,” Alex suggested.   
“That sounds great, let’s go,” Jack said back. The two of them got up and went back downstairs and enjoyed the rest of their snow day with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! So, when I first started writing it, I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with it, then I decided to put the part about Jack being bullied and having a lack of confidence and being oversensitive in, because that's actually something that happened to me. I always figured I'd write a fic about it, but not quite like this. I'd still like to write another in the future more focused on that, and maybe some others about other things that have happened in my life. I love writing stories like this, because you guys can get to know me as a person some, and it can honestly be kind of therapeutic (and I can make it emotional/angsty which is one of my favorite things to write). Based on what I wrote in this (bullying causing a lack of confidence), I've always been super self critical of my writing, so when you guys say you like my work and I always say it means the world, this is why. Please continue to send in requests, I love doing them for you guys. Sorry for the long author's note, and thank you for reading! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
